


Purple Lamborghini

by Straywyn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choking, Cock Cages, Degradation, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom/sub, Edging, Hyunjin as the Joker, Jeongin as Harley Quinn, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty much no aftercare, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shoe Kink, Smut, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straywyn/pseuds/Straywyn
Summary: Happy Halloween! So, seeing Jeongin in that Harley Quinn costume was something that I didn’t know I needed in my life until I saw it, and now it shall forever remain in my mind rent free. Then I also remembered Hyunjin’s iconic Joker look and just HAD to write this. It’s low key just all of kinktober thrown into one fic but not really.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Purple Lamborghini

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS:
> 
> 1\. Please make sure you read all of the tags and make sure you’re comfy with them
> 
> 2\. To any comics fans, this is just very loosely based off of the characters using my limited knowledge of them, I was mainly just going for the vibes
> 
> 3\. PLease be sure to read the title in Momo's voice thank you

In the basement of a quaint little abandoned building, Jeongin sat on a cushion on the concrete floor with a few of his favorite stuffed animals. He poured himself another cup of hot earl grey tea, as well as a cup for his pink bear. He sighed and brought the cup to his lips and sipped at it, leaving an imprint of his red lipstick on the edge. 

“When’s my baby gonna get home?” he whined to his toys. “M getting so bored of being stuck with you guys.” 

“…”

“I know I’m not supposed to like my punishment, nobody asked you!” he exclaims at his plush monkey.

Jeongin had settled on having a tea party to pass his time in solitude after a frustrating day of trying to get himself off. His fingers are unable to reach any of his good spots, and he can’t jerk himself off due to the cock cage that was locked around him by the Joker almost a week ago after he almost got them caught during a heist. 

After another minute or so passes of having tea and staring off into space, Jeongin hears the door open from upstairs and immediately perks his head up, smiling brightly. 

“Babe is that you? Are you finally home?” He exclaims.

The Joker leisurely makes his way down the stairs in a tailored purple suite and his green hair slicked back. Jeongin stands up the instant he sees him, eyes lighting up. 

“Yeah I’m home baby doll. How’s my baby been while I was away?” he asks making his way over to his love. 

“Been lonely. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day. I wish you would take me with you again,” Jeongin says, pouting and looking at Hyunjin with big eyes.

“Well if you had behaved yourself the last time we went bank robbing together then maybe I would have,” he says lowly as he grabs the back of Jeongin’s bicolored hair and forces him to make eye contact. “Your punishment is to stay here and think about what you did, and to be quite honest, I still don’t think you’ve learned your lesson, now have you?” 

Jeongin whines, “I just wanna be useful to you, baby, it hurts so much to not be with you.”

Hyunjin hums and moves his lips next to his lover’s ear whispering, “well then why don’t you show me what a useful little slut you can be, Innie?” 

Jeongin whines and bites his lower lip as he lets himself get pulled towards the dirty mattress that they have laying on the floor. Hyunjin shoves him to the ground in front of the bed, probably giving him a bruise on his hip from the landing. Jeongin ignores the pain from the impact and moves so that he’s sitting on his knees. Hyunjin simply stares down at him, squinting his eyes at the pathetic sight. Without breaking eye contact, he unzips his purple trouser pants and pulls them down along with is boxers, revealing his cock which, even not fully hard, is big. He then sits on the edge of the mattress and languidly jerks himself a few times, making the younger boy in front of him practically drool. 

“Aw you wanna have me in your mouth little love? Make yourself actually worth something to me? You better make yourself at least a somewhat useful whore if you don’t want me to put you out onto the streets,” he says seriously, spitting in the younger’s face as he finishes. 

“Yes, yes, please let me be useful to you baby, wanna be able to satisfy you and make you feel good,” Jeongin responds desperately. 

Hyunjin hums and threads his fingers through Jeongin’s hair before grabbing a fistful of it and moving him towards his cock. Jeongin pliantly opens his mouth to begin sucking in the elder, sinking all the way down to the base as he knows his lover usually doesn’t like to be teased. He closes his eyes and moans at the feeling of his mouth being completely filled, sending vibrations through the elder that make him curse. That’s when he feels the hand on the back of his head start to guide him to bob at a harsh pace. He looks up at the Joker as tears begin to fill his eyes, seeing that his partner is looking down at him lustfully while licking his bottom lip. 

“Fuck yeah, take it just like that,” Hyunjin eggs him on. “Doing such a good job for me baby, being such a good little fuck hole.” 

He pulls Jeongin off for just a second to let him catch his breath, watching the way that his mascara is already starting to smudge from how much his eyes are watering. 

“I’m just getting started baby doll, you can take rougher, can’t you?” He asks with a light, innocent tone.

Jeongin looks up at him with glazed eyes, smiling, “Yes, of course, use me however you like and make me break. Don’t care what you do to me, I deserve whatever you decide to put me through.” 

And with that, he’s back to taking Hyunjin down his throat, gagging on it from the harsh entry. The Joker smiles down at the boy as he begins to thrust up into him, causing him to gag even worse. 

“Mmph feels so good when your throat constricts around me. Your throat is so fucking tight it was made to take my cock.” 

Jeongin closes his eyes and just lets everything happen to him, focusing solely on staying conscious as his airway is obstructed by his master’s abuse. He eventually is pulled off once again and instantly gasps for air and goes into a coughing fit. And all Hyunjin does as he watches this is laugh. He laughs sadistically at the younger boy with black tear stains running down his cheeks as he recovers from the harsh throat fucking. 

“That’s the last time you’re gonna get to breathe until I come baby boy. I’m gonna have you choke on me until I’m finished and if you pass out, I’ll just fuck your lifeless body,” He explains matter-of-factly as he soothingly brushes some of Jeongin’s hair out of his face. 

Although Jeongin just gives a slight nod, his body feels like it’s on fire. He loves this. Loves being used by the Joker like he’s a disposable toy. He feels like he couldn’t possibly be more turned on right now, and the fact that the chances of him getting off tonight are slim just make him feel even more excited. His knees are sore and in pain from being seated on the hard floor for so long, and his dick is so hard and straining in his tight little jeans. He can also feel the cock cage press into the head of his dick from being so confined. 

Now that he’s finally done catching his breath, he braces himself for what’s about to come as he once again opens up his mouth for Hyunjin. With a big grin, the Joker pushes him all the way back down onto his cock before resuming his thrusts as they were before. Jeongin manages to only gag a little bit, being used to the sensation at this point. 

After Hyunjin gets off on that for about a minute or so, he holds the younger in place with his entire cock down his throat. He moves his free hand to wrap around Jeongin’s neck and squeezes it slightly, making the chocker that he was wearing press into his skin. He watches the younger look up at him with his lips stretched around his cock and desperation in his glassy eyes. The sight alone could make him cum but he instead squeezes his throat tighter, groaning at the sensation of his throat tightening up even more around him. 

This causes Jeongin to choke worse than he has all night, unable to get any air into his lungs at all. It feels amazing. His throat convulses as it struggles around the cock inside of him, but he lets himself get lightheaded and drunk off of this feeling. He feels simultaneously useful and like a piece of garbage. Above him Hyunjin laughs at him, finding the way that his face is getting paler to be amusing. And just as Jeongin thought he wasn’t going to make it through this awake, he hears a harsh growl-like groan come from his master as he thrusts shallowly, bitter fluid starting to trickle down his throat. Hyunjin throws his head back and chokes Jeongin for just a few seconds longer, squeezing around his neck harder than he had all night. 

After fucking himself through his high, he releases his grip around his little boy toy and slips out of him. The second he’s free, Jeongin crumples to the floor in a pathetic little heap, starting to slowly recover and regulate his breathing. After what was probably a couple of minutes, he starts to feel a bit better when he feels a slight nudge from the toe of his love’s boot against the waistline of his jeans. 

“You alive down there, baby doll?” Hyunjin mocks

Jeongin sits back up and sees that the green-haired man has stripped himself of his jacket and button-down, his toned muscles on display for him. He still feels lightheaded from before but figures that the lessening of clothes probably means that his master isn’t done with him yet. 

“I think my right shoe got a bit scuffed on the job today, won’t you lick it clean for me baby?” Hyunjin asks, politely.

Before Hyunjin could even finish the question, Jeongin was on all fours, leaning down to start lapping at the elder’s shoe. He is meticulously thorough, making sure to polish every inch of the leather with his tongue. It’s beyond degrading but makes his stomach swell with fulfilment. 

Once satisfied with the younger’s work, Hyunjin tells Jeongin to stop, as well as to get up and strip for him. His little toy quickly complies, pulling his crop top over his head and removing his jeans until he’s left in his light pink lace panties with a bit of his cock cage sticking out of the top. Hyunjin licks his lips at the sight of him and pulls Jeongin against his chest. He begins passionately sucking marks into his boy’s neck and feels him up with his large hands. Jeongin preens against the touches and moans, loving when he’s gifted marks by his master to prove that he belongs to him. 

After his neck has been decorated enough, Hyunjin presses a kiss to Jeongin’s lips for the first time since he returned, licking into his mouth. The bicolored boy feels warm and electric as they continue to make out, love pooling in his stomach. Eventually, Hyunjin pulls away, much to Jeongin’s dismay. He doesn’t feel down for too long though, getting excited when he’s told to lay down on the mattress and spread his pretty legs. 

Hyunjin removes his shoes before crawling onto the bed after him and removes his panties, licking his lips at his boy toy’s pink little hole. Jeongin’s small, confined cock lays hard and leaking against his stomach. He wants to be fucked so so badly by his lover, spreading his legs even wider for him as a silent plea for him to do something. Hyunjin giggles, “Aw poor little baby wants to be full of his master’s cock huh? Wasn’t enough that he got his mouth filled up today, the greedy cock slut still needs more.” 

“Please, please, please, I want your cock so badly, I’ll do anything I just need it to be inside me,” the younger begs.

With that, Hyunjin grabs the small bottle of lube that they keep under their pillow and pours some into his hand. He licks his lips and hums, spreading the fluid onto his thick cock. Then without any further prep, he lines himself up and slowly pushes into the boy beneath him, making Jeongin practically scream at the pain of being stretched so harshly. Although Jeongin had fingered himself earlier in the day, his hole was still too tight and barely able to accommodate the sudden intrusion. 

Of course, Hyunjin just laughs at his agony, knowing damn well that he owns a little pain slut who’s definitely loving the feeling of being torn in half by his dick. And he’s quickly proven correct by the wails that turn into moans that turn into begs for him to move. Before complying, the Joker pins the smaller boy’s wrists down above his head and places a passionate kiss on his lips, causing him to whimper. 

“Fuck it’s even tighter than your throat,” he breathes out against the other’s mouth.

His first few thrusts are slow and careful, deciding to let the younger get used to his girth. However, his patience doesn’t last for very long as he quickly speeds up his pace, fucking into the younger’s heat selfishly. 

Beneath him, Jeongin is in heaven. He lets out a constant string of moans, as well as a mixture of nonsensical pleas and admirations towards his master. After a whole night of not being touched, finally getting his ass pounded into is like a dream. Not to mention how much he loves the fact that the way he’s being fucked isn’t even to get him off. He knows he’s practically an object to the Joker and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Hyunjin changes the angle of his hips slightly and figures he must have hit Jeongin’s prostate based off of the way that he screamed and wrapped his legs around him. While his goal tonight isn’t exactly making his little whore feel good, he’s not opposed to stimulating him for a while, enjoying the way that his back has arched prettily with his eyes squeezed shut and mouth fallen open. 

Jeongin is in such bliss, not being able to do anything except endure the mind-blowing sensation of his prostate being pounded into over and over again. His cock is positively aching at the lack of attention, but he knows better than to ask to be touched when on punishment. Nevertheless, he feels his high building, getting closer and closer to the edge by the second. 

Hopeful that the Joker will be merciful, he pleads, “I think I’m g-gonna cum, please, please let me, please.” 

Once he hears that, Hyunjin stops his thrusts and pulls out, laughing as the younger literally cries at being denied. 

“What? Did you actually think I was gonna let you cum tonight, slut? You’re still on your punishment until next week for what you did. Were you hoping that I’d just forget or go soft on you?” he asks, tilting his head to the side. 

Jeongin hiccups and shakes his head, mumbling some kind of nonsense resembling an apology. 

Hyunjin sighs and sits up, letting go of Jeongin’s wrists. He then guides the younger’s right hand to the base of his dick.

“Why don’t you be good for once and keep your fist clenched around your pathetic little cock while I fuck you til I’m satisfied,” he explains, Jeongin whimpering but obeying. 

Once that’s settled, Hyunjin pushes back in and resumes his hard thrusts, starting to get pretty close to completion. He watches the smaller boy’s facial expressions as he writhes at feeling of being edged with no hope of release. Hyunjin can’t stop laughing at him as he continues to make himself feel good using the younger’s body, and he eventually can’t take it anymore. He lets out a cry as he cums for the second time, spilling into his lover. After riding out his high, he pulls out, watching his cum grotesquely drip out of the abused hole.

He flops down next to Innie and sighs contently. They turn to face each other and Hyunjin places a soft kiss on the other’s forehead before mocking, “Fuck, feels so good to cum, it’s really too bad you were naughty and don’t get to.” 

Jeongin just whines at the words, hurting so bad from not being able to get off. While it’s agonizing, he still loves it, and he loves his man, cuddling up against him as he tries to ignore his hard on. 

The Joker hums and pulls him even tighter against him and rubs his back in soothing circles, whispering, “You know I love you Innie.” 

“I know, baby,” he responds before dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you'd like 👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
